A Daddy in Need
by BeginningAnew
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a father in need. Blaine Anderson is a college student in need. If one needs a babysitter and the other needs a job, how does it look like things are going to work out? Rated T for now.  Read and Review, please and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Kurt Hummel sighed and pushed his glasses farther up the narrow bridge of his nose. It was already past dinner time and he was sure Burt and Carole were getting tired of the little girl that was waiting for him. He scratched a few lines with his pencil and his tongue poked out of the corner of his lip. If he could just finish this one design and have it on Linda's desk by the morning, he could take a three day weekend to actually spend time with the little girl that is impatiently awaiting him. His phone buzzed beside him and he sighed, tossing his pencil down and smudging the piece of work that he had spent hours on. He looked at the text message and smiled. His beautiful little angel was perfectly asleep on Grandpa's lap. Kurt sighed and shook his head; he would finish the design at home, he had a daughter to see. Julianne Grace was born to a heroin addicted mother and left at the hospital. Kurt and his ex-fiancé, adopted her right before they realized they were not right for each other at all. Eli was a great guy, but once Julianne came into the picture, everything changed. While Kurt realized he was perfect father material, Eli didn't. He quickly signed full paternal rights over to Kurt and took off without as much as a goodbye.

Quickly, Kurt grabbed his briefcase and placed the drawing inside carefully. Was he the latest up and coming designer for Sacks Fifth Avenue, yes, but he was first and foremost a father. He quickly texted his step-mother, telling her he would be there shortly and made his way home. Burt wasn't too thrilled with the idea of moving to New York, but when Eli left Kurt and his precious grand-daughter all alone, what other choice did he have? Kurt had made enough money to afford a comfortable cottage type house in the New England country side and it was enough for the four of them. Burt and Carole took up most of the downstairs while baby Julia, for short, and Kurt took the upstairs. Their mutual areas were the kitchen, dining room and living room. Once Burt had found a job at a dealership and was fixing some of the world's most beautiful cars, he was perfectly fine with the ordeal. Carole was placed in a children's hospital, which put her right at home, and they were both perfectly happy. Carole was just getting in her scrubs when Burt moved to put Julia to bed.

"No, no, no." Carole whispered.

"But she's dead to the world, Care." Burt protested. Still, Carole shook her head.

"Kurt always puts her to bed, dear. It's one of the only things he gets to do nowadays. Seriously, it's one of his things." She sighed and ran her fingers through her grand-daughter's hair. Burt sighed but smiled and went back into the living room, setting the little girl on the couch and stretching to release the muscles in his back.

"I swear," he groaned. "She may only be two years old, but she's gonna be the one to put my back out." He pointed down at her and then he couldn't help grin from ear to ear. This little girl was his little boy's whole world, and he couldn't believe the man that helped his son get this little girl just decided to leave them both. He was just about to curse Eli for the millionth time when he heard Kurt open the door. Burt smiled as his son quickly dropped his briefcase and unwrapped the coat from around his waist.

"She just fell asleep," Carole smiled, kissing Kurt on the cheek gently. "They were watching American Idol and out she went." Carole reached for her coat and motioned Burt to hand her the lunch bag in the freezer.

"I love you," Burt told her. "Call before you get off so we can unlock the door,"

"Oh," Kurt said, picking up his daughter. "I have a sketch to finish, so I wouldn't be shocked if I'm still up." He said, looking at the time. If she was going in at eleven and working a four or five hour fill-in, he would very well still be awake. Burt rolled his eyes and opened the door for Carole.

"I'll call before I clock out," She kissed Burt one more time, blew kisses to Kurt, and was out the door. Kurt smiled and held his daughter in his arms, gently singing her back to sleep and rocking with her. Burt flashed back to the night after he and Eli had brought her home from the adoption agency. She wasn't used to the quite, so Kurt would have to sing her to sleep. At the time, Burt would watch from the webcam as his son and his grand-daughter danced around her nursery.

"I don't want you stayin' up all night, kid." Burt pulled himself out of his little flashback and followed Kurt up the stairs.

"Dad," Kurt tried to chastise him, but Burt shook his head while pulling out two different night gowns.

"Disney Princess," Kurt whispered, gently moving to get his daughter undressed. Once she was in her night clothes, he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "Daddy loves you," He told her and moved to the other side of the room. Once the door was closed and Kurt had made sure she was actually sleeping, Kurt sighed.

"Long day at the office, kid?" Burt asked, clapping Kurt on the shoulder gently. Kurt nodded and rubbed his neck a little bit. "Come on, I'll start the coffee."

The next day flew by quickly. He was on cabs to and from the office and meetings he was going to be lucky if he was going to have time to actually sit. But, eventually, the day came to an early end and he was more than pleased when he got to head home to his little girl. He was just getting in the door when he heard it.

"DADDY!" The squeal that made his heart melt.

"Hi, baby!" Kurt reached down and swooped up his little girl.

"Daddy, we has a surprise for you!" She pointed toward the kitchen. Kurt took a couple of steps and moved towards the kitchen.

"What's going on, baby girl?" Kurt asked, moving towards the kitchen.

"Just look in the kitchen," She pointed, giggling and watching around the corner. Once Kurt heard the booming voice of his step-brother, he couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"Finn," Kurt smiled, walking towards his brother and accepting the one armed hug.

"What's going on, baby brother?" He asked, before tickling Julia's stomach for a minute.

"Uncle Finn, no!" She giggled and Kurt gladly passed the squirming girl to her uncle. Kurt sighed and made his way over to the medicine drawer. While Finn was keeping his daughter entertained, he had a moment to drown some pain killers and start the next pot of coffee.

"Gonna be another long night?" Finn asked, sending Julia to go get whatever new toy she wanted to show him. Kurt nodded and took a couple more chugs of water.

"I really want to take Julianne to see the new Disney movie and have a daddy daughter day, but doing that requires bringing my entire work home for Friday home and doing it all tonight to turn into the office tomorrow." He sighed. Finn shook his head.

"Damn, man, and I thought I had it rough." He laughed.

"Finn, you're the leading football coach at OSU, what on earth does that have anything to do with the fashion world?" Kurt smiled and grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet.

"Man, you know I don't do coffee," Finn said. Kurt smiled and reached to the wine cabinet behind him.

"That's why I am pouring you a drink while I wait for my coffee," He smiled, before sliding the glass Finn's way. The moment Julia came back, Finn moved the drink away and set it aside for later. Right now, it was time to play with his niece.

Dinner was nice and quick, and thanks to Finn, Julia turned in quickly, which meant that the family could have some catch up time. Finn was well into his story about how he got the coaching job at OSU when Kurt's cell phone went off. Of course, it was Linda, and of course, she wanted him to come in tomorrow. Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Linda," He noted. "I have a daughter that I need to take care of tomorrow. Yes, I know you have children but the difference is, your children are eighteen years old, mine is two." He noted, hating to snark at his boss.

"Yes, I understand." He nodded, before hanging up the phone and taking the remaining cosmo out of Carol's hand. He sighed and watched as Finn shook his head.

"Man, you need a baby sitter." Finn noted. Kurt's ears perked up.

"I need a what?" He asked.

"A babysitter. Ya know, someone besides Mom and Dad." Fine noted. "Someone with a car, or who lives in the city; that way you can see Julia a lot more. She's only going to be toddlers for another couple of years and, before we all know it, we're going to be watching her graduate high school."

"Whoa, hang on there, buddy." Kurt held up his finger. "Let me get her past wetting the bed, then we'll talk about high school, alright?" He asked, watching Finn for a moment. His older step-brother laughed and the family continued with their catching up.

Later that evening, while working on some of his numbers for some pieces of his collection, he happened across the local registry for baby sitters. He took a deep breath while he looked around the website. He knew he didn't want the traditional "nanny." Julia was used to a balanced schedule and has been used to mostly men in her life, as Carole and Aunt Rachel are the only two women she's ever know. He sighed and clicked on the apply button and started filling out the information.

What's the worst that could happen, he wondered, he falls in love?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Blaine Anderson sighed and pulled his computer bag close to his body. The wind was going to blow him away, and he had a paper due right before he had to leave for work. With his barista uniform in his backpack, Blaine ran to the student center as fast as he could. It was bound to start down pouring at any moment, and he really wasn't in the mood to turn in a soggy paper. He turned the corner and almost ran into Angela, one of his co-workers.

"Oh, thank God." She said, grabbing his arm.

"Angela, no, I-"

"We have an EP release tonight, Blaine." She said, pulling him into the coffee shop where most of his tuition money was both earned and spent. "We need all hands on deck or this place is going to be a mad house." She warned. When they turned the corner and Blaine saw that the band at barely started setting up, he grabbed his arms back from his coworker.

"Ange, seriously?" He asked, dropping his bag. "I have a paper to turn in," He said. "Seriously, it'll take me about three seconds." He said, grabbing his flash drives and running over to the computer stations. He had fifteen minutes before his paper was due, and the moments that it took him to boot the computer and upload his file, he had five minutes before the paper was due. But, it was in the professor's inbox and he was ready to serve customers by the clock struck the hour. Being a barista was not one of the easiest jobs on campus. You were sure to come back to your living area covered in coffee grounds, chocolate, ice and other random items that you see in a coffee shop, and tonight was no different. The local band that was releasing their EP tonight seemed to have quite the unexpected fan base. Blaine slowly, but surely, made his way back to his apartment covered in…well…everything.

The moment he walked in the door, Emerson, his newly adopted golden Labrador puppy nearly attacked him. Instead of getting mad, however, Blaine laughed. This was exactly what he needed, something to make him laugh and smile.

"Yes, Em, daddy's home." He grinned, rubbing the ears of the Labrador. "Are ya hungry?" He asked, before getting back up off the ground and making his way to the kitchen. Again, the puppy seemed to bounce up the walls in impatient waiting for Blaine to dish out his nightly food and water. Once they were dished and his special puppy vitamins were added to the mix, Blaine quickly made his way to his room, hoping to have a few moments of peace. He removed the coffee covered apron and added it to the pile of dirty laundry he was going to have to find time to wash this weekend. After the rest of his clothes were off, he made his way to his shower.

The hot, spraying water seemed to take some of the stress out of his muscles, but not nearly enough for him to be comfortable. But, what was he expecting? He was a graduate music education student, so he didn't have a life as it was, but he also had two jobs. The Starbucks around the corner was the one the paid the bills and the coffee shop on campus was the one that paid tuition. While the water ran over his body, and his dog waited in his bedroom for him, Blaine took a few moments to just breathe and relax. He was going to have to find something that would take some of the stress off of him. As much as he loved the idea of a stress free life, he knew it was completely impossible. With the addition of a new mouth to feed and a few more expenses, it looked like Blaine was going to have to take on a third job. One that was easier, of course, and with much less hours; like private lessons or something. He shook his head, not wanting to think about it right now.

"Come on, Em," He called to his dog. Once he was out of the shower, he slipped on a clean pair of underwear and slipped under the covers, hoping for at least a semi-peaceful sleep.

He was walking to class, running late as usual, when the flyer literally flew in front of his face. He was walking past the student activities and job board, which didn't surprise him none. He took a moment to grab the piece of paper off his face, pocket it without looking at it, and made his way to class. He was studying in the library when the flyer came across his attention again. He stopped typing away on his midterm report and looked at the piece of paper.

WANTED: BABYSITTER

I am a working, single parent in desperate need of a babysitter. My daughter is two years old, potty trained (kinda) and very well behaved. I am willing to pay for gas money and food expenses, as long as you wouldn't mind stopping by my office for lunch with her. More information is posted on the website from which this advertisement came from. Contact information is located on the bottom of this flyer. Thank you for your interest.

~Kurt Hummel

Blaine looked at the flyer a couple times over before he folded up the piece of paper. He would look at it later, when he had time, if he had time. He sighed and moved his computer over, unable to stop thinking about the advertisement. The little girl was two, almost potty trained, and this Kurt Hummel seemed genuine, unlike some of the other flyers that are posted on the board. Once he moved the flyer out of his vision again, he moved to check his bank account. After looking at the bills he needed to pay and how much money he was going to be making this term, he decided without really deciding. He was going to take the job.

"You've reached the cell phone of Kurt Hummel, please leave a message with your name and number, and I will do my best to return your call, thank you." Blaine listened to the message for the tenth time and then finally, finally, left a message.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel, my name is Blaine Anderson and I saw your flyer that was posted on the Student Board at New York University." He started. "I was calling to set up a meeting with you in regards to your employment position. You can reach me at this number, and I am able to take your call at any time. Thank you." Blaine sighed and put the phone done. Honestly, he had no idea why on Earth he decided to do this, but he didn't have a bad feeling, so he went with his gut.

Two days later, he made his way to the production offices of Sacks Fifth Avenue and he was pretty sure he was about to piss himself. He wasn't dressed for this kind of interview, if that's what was going to happen. He stood in front of the doors for a few seconds, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Ya gonna go on in, boy?" A voice snapped Blaine out of his thoughts.

"Huh,"

"I asked if you're gonna go on in there of if you're just plannin' on gawkin' all day." A man, who Blaine assumed was the door man, asked. Blaine stammered for a second and then made his way closer to the door.

"You have a good day, my good man." The man said, before Blaine made his way to the receptions desk.

"Good morning, thank you for calling Sacks Fifth Production Department, my name is Tiffany, please hold." The petit brunette behind the big marble desk smacked her gum rather loudly, and Blaine was this close to opening her mouth and throwing it away for her. She moved her headset to the side of her face and looked at Blaine, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the model auditions closed two weeks ago." She moved her finger to press a button. "Marky, come and get this boy-"

"No, ma'am, I'm not here for the model audition," He said, reaching to stop her. She sighed.

"Then what are ya here for?" She asked.

"I have a job interview with a Mr. Kurt Hummel," He said. The girl, Tiffany was her name, nodded and moved her hand to another set of buttons.

"Mr. Hummel," She asked.

"Dear God, Hornet, what do you want?" He asked, seeming annoyed.

"Your interviewee is here," She rolled her eyes. "And don't call me Hornet, please. I at least try to be nice to you." She said, before throwing her thumb over her shoulder. "That way, if you can't read signs, turn around and I'll give you directions." She hissed, before sending Blaine off on his way.

Luckily for Blaine, he could read and eventually found his way to the elevator. There was an office list on the elevator wall that led him to Kurt's floor and signs on the floor that helped him twist to his office. He knew he made it to the right office when he heard the soft sounds of classical music escaping from under his door. Blaine took a moment to breathe and fix his jacket before knocking on the door.

"Come in," The voice that Blaine had only heard on the phone sounded so much more…calming in person. He gently entered the room and smiled when Kurt's head shot up from his desk.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel, I'm Blaine Anderson."

"Yes!" Kurt's eyes changed as he took his glasses off and moved to shake Blaine's hand. "And please, call me Kurt." He smiled, offering Blaine to take a seat.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with me today." Blaine smiled and watched as Kurt dug around in his miniature fridge in search for a couple bottles of water. Once he pulled two out, he handed one to Blaine. Instead of taking the seat behind the desk, like Blaine was expecting, he sat right beside him.

"Thank you so much for answering my ad," He sighed. "I have been looking for a babysitter for such a short time I wasn't expecting someone to answer right away."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, trust me, I understand." He opened the water and took a small sip. Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine's portfolio off the desk.

"So, according to this, you received your bachelor's degree in elementary music education from New York Music Conservatory and you're currently working on your master's degree at NYU?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "So, you like kids?" Kurt smiled. Blaine watched his face, his pale face with a light pink undertone, and those amazing eyelashes.

"I love 'em," Blaine blushed. "I was the younger brother and I saw what my older brother was like with me and always wanted to do that with someone else. Since my parents decided not to have any more kids after me, I wanted to work with kids." Blaine shrugged. Kurt smiled and clicked a pen, making some notes on Blaine's portfolio.

"Any criminal warrants or arrest warrants?"

"Nope,"

"Problems with alcohol or drugs?"

"Nope, I mean, I drink sometimes, but I only get drunk when I am really, really depressed." He noted, and Kurt cocked an eyebrow. Blaine smiled.

"I'm kidding," He noted. After a few more minutes of conversation and asking each other questions, Kurt new.

"I think we need to set up another appointment," Kurt noted, grabbing his planner.

"For what?" Blaine asked.

"For you to meet Julianne, of course." Kurt smiled. Blaine grinned and took a deep breath. He might just enjoy this job after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kurt was nervous; no, Kurt was anxious. He had the diaper bag packed and ready to go, Julianne was bouncing happily in her stroller, giggling and calling for her daddy. That was one of the biggest things Kurt had to adjust to when Julia came into his life, how much time he spent getting ready. It seemed like his time was cut in half and the rest of the morning was dedicated to his daughter. Which, after a while, he got used to and learned not to whine. Julianne was almost ready to push herself out the door when Kurt handed his daughter her favorite juice cup, tossed the bag in the under carriage of the stroller and made his way to Central Park. It was a beautiful day, and Kurt dressed his princess to the T. She was wearing one of her cutest toddler dresses, which was sure to be a mess by the end of the day, complete with a cute little cardigan and socks with ruffles on them. As much as he hated to admit it, he took pride in the way his daughter looked most days. Despite when they're at home and she is usually running around in her Pull-Up's and one of her favorite Disney Princess or Barbie shirts, Kurt always made sure his daughter was fashion forward. Though the girls her age didn't care what she was wearing now, they would sure care in ten years, and Kurt wanted his baby girl to be prepared. He slipped his sunglasses off the top of her head and turned his iPhone to her favorite mix of songs, and then they were on their way.

"Come on, Emerson, time for your walk!" Blaine called to his hyper puppy. According to Kurt, if Julianne was going to be spending the majority of the time with Blaine, she might as well meet his puppy so they could get used to each other. Before he put his leash on the puppy, Blaine took a knee, becoming eyelevel with the dog.

"You're going to be a good boy today, right Emerson?" Blaine asked. An excited bark was his reply. He patted his pup behind the ears and then hooked his leash around his collar. "And you're going to let Daddy do the walking, right?" He asked, and, of course, another excited bark was his reply. He quickly set his iPhone to his walking playlist, grabbed his car keys and the two of them made their way out of their apartment. Blaine had learned that Emerson was an adventurous walker; he was always finding something to sniff or something to bark at or someone who would stop and pet his head while he licked at their ankles. As much as Blaine loved the fact that Emerson was an active and social dog, today was just not the day to be that way. They were going to meet a potential boss, and if Blaine was going to get this job, his dog had to comply. It took a few stern talking to's, but after about fifteen minutes, they eventually made it to the pack. They were rounding the corner by the children's play park, ready to head to the laying grounds, when he heard it.

"Higher, dada, higher!" The little voice that he swore was from Heaven. When he turned and saw the brunette little girl being pushed in the swing, he looked to see who was the one providing the momentum, and that's when his heart almost stopped. Now, Blaine would be stupid not to admit that Kurt Hummel was more than attractive when they first met, but rules were rules. You don't ask a future employer out on a date, especially not when they're looking for you to take care of something as precious as their child. Emerson had stopped too, and his tail was wagging so hard, Blaine was pretty sure he was going to have a bruise on his shin.

"Doggie, Dada, doggie." The little girl pointed to Emerson, and Blaine was pretty sure his cheeks were going to be the color of his pup's collar; bright red. Kurt stopped pushing his daughter long enough to smile up at Blaine, and then pulled her swing back to stop her in order to pull her out. Instead of setting her back in the stroller, he let her run, or more like wobble, free and race to the puppy.

"Doggie!" She called again, and Blaine's heart skipped a beat. Yeah, he was pretty sure he and this little girl were going to make one heck of a team. Blaine took a knee and smiled at the little girl.

"You must be Julianne," He smiled.

"Julia," The little girl insisted before pointing to Emerson. "Is doggie yours?" She asked. Blaine grinned and told Emerson to sit.

"Yup, he sure is. Wanna say hi?" He asked, before telling his dog to lie down. Gently, Julia moved to pat the top of Emerson's head.

"Good doggie," She smiled, and then looked at Blaine. "Are you Baine?" She asked. "Dada said Baine is gonna be my new friend." She said, grabbing her hands and swinging back and forth on her heels. Blaine looked up at Kurt, who seemed to be beaming with pride.

"Why yes, I am." Blaine smiled, before standing up and becoming eyelevel with Kurt again. "She's adorable," He pointed down to the little girl, who was happily getting her legs licked by her new four-legged friend.

"Thanks, I try." Kurt smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Thanks for meeting us here, I figured it would be the easiest place to meet since you mentioned you had a dog," Kurt smiled and looked around for a moment.

"There's a, puppy play park just over there," Blaine pointed behind him. "It has a kids section too; I guess they figured that the two kind of go hand in hand." Blaine grinned, and watched Kurt. "We can sit and chat while the kids play?"

"That sounds wonderful," Kurt smiled. "Wait here while I go and get the stroller." He asked, and before Blaine had the chance to pull the puppy and Julia away from each other, Kurt was back and ready to go. The three humans and one canine made their way over to the park and found themselves a perfect section to sit before the little ones were released.

"Be careful with him," Kurt told Julia, handing her the leash.

"Tell him to sit and lay if he gets too wild," Blaine reminded her. The toddle shook her head.

"Sit," She looked at Emerson. It took him a moment to translate her command, but once he saw that she was pointing to the ground with her little finger, he obeys. "Good doggie," She patted the pup behind the ears. "Now, lay down." She said. Emerson obeyed again and Julia clapped for herself.

"Come on, pups." She said, taking his leash and walking with him again.

Kurt sighed and pulled out his water bottle, taking a few sips before sighing. The day was beautiful and perfect for late fall. It wasn't too cold, or too warm, it was just right. Blaine closed his eyes and let the sun warm his face.

"I love fall," He sighed, looking up to watch a maple leaf fall from a giant maple tree. Kurt smiled.

"It's my favorite season," Kurt noted. "All of the fall colors and coffee flavors," He shivered as a warmth rushed through him. "I always said that if gay marriage ever passed in Ohio, I'd get married there in the fall." He hummed, not noticing he had just revealed two crucial personal items about himself.

"Ohio?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at Blaine and nodded slowly.

"Lima, actually." Kurt noted. "Born and raised," Kurt smiled.

"No kidding," Blaine asked. "I'm from Westerville,"

"As in Dalton Academy, Westerville?" Kurt asked.

"I am a Warbler, yes."

"You're still a Warbler?" Kurt asked, curious. Blaine smirked.

"Once a Warbler, always a Warbler." Blaine smiled and watched as Kurt nodded, reaching into the stroller for a bottle of water. They remained in silence for a few moments, watching as Emerson and Julia learned to play catch with each other. Julia would throw a stick as far as she could, which wasn't very far, and Emerson, being the good dog he was, would run after it. There were a couple times when they got tangled up in each other, but it was all traded with slurps from Emerson's tongue and giggles from Julia's mouth.

"When can you start?" Kurt asked.

"As soon as you want me," Blaine commented, neither of them taking their eyes away from the animal or his two legged friend.

"As soon as possible,"

"How does tomorrow sound?"

"What time?"

"I leave for work at seven," Kurt finally moved his eyes from his daughter to look at Blaine.

"I have a class from eight to ten, but the nursery would love to take her." Blaine noted.

"Oh, no, I don't want you to have to pay—"

"I won't have to pay." Blaine smiled, putting his hand on Kurt's knee. "One of the many perks to New York is that teen moms find an advantage here. They opened the nursery service last year when half of the female population got pregnant." He smiled. "They have a class size of about six within her age group," Blaine noted. "She'll fit right in." He promised.

"You knew you were going to get the job, didn't you?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged and smiled.

"A guy can hope."

"Come on, Julia." Kurt picked up his daughter and went to turn on her closet light. He knew that the bedroom light would be too bright for both him and her, but the closet light would provide enough light to get her dressed. Julia protested with a weak cry and Kurt smiled, moving her to her dresser.

"Do you wanna pick out what you're wearing to Blaine's house today or should daddy?" He asked. Julia lopped her head to the side and opened one eye, then closed it again and cuddled into her daddy's shoulder. "I guess I'm choosing the outfit, then." Kurt noted, before reaching for her clothes. Once she was dressed, her hair was brushed and put into cute little pigtails; Kurt's next task was to prepare a "diaper" bag. It had been a while since he had actually packed a diaper bag, and he had nearly forgotten what to include.

A change of clothes, some pull-ups, a couple of juice cups, some snacks….he was sure he was forgetting something. Julia was bouncing away in her toddle chair at the table, eating her cheerios and drinking her milk when he remembered. Quickly, while Burt was watching her, Kurt ran upstairs to gather her baby blanket. If and/or when she got upset, the blanket calmed her instantly. Carole was a godsend, putting some magic mother touch or something through the weaving she made for the daughter. Once he retrieved it and placed it in the bag without his daughter noticing, he zipped the bag closed.

"Julianne?" He called.

"Daddy," She answered, making her way over to him with a milk mustache and some cheerio crumbs on her face. Kurt smiled and reached down.

"Are you ready to go to Blaine's house?" Kurt asked. She nodded and grinned.

"I'ma go play with Emerson," She smiled. Kurt nodded. "Yup, come on, baby girl, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Baine, can you tell me where birdies come from?" Julia was pointing up at the sky one early afternoon after their lunch date with Kurt. Blaine smiled and looked down at the little girl.

"For a two year old, you're awfully smart." Blaine noted. The little girl grinned and her small ponytail bounced with her steps.

"Daddy says I'm gonna be smartest of my class one day,"

"Is that right?" Blaine asked, holding the little girls hand and moving her along. He smiled and let her watch the birds for a few more minutes before answering her question.

"Eggs," He started, a little too random for a young brain to catch up with.

"What about 'em?" She asked. Blaine couldn't help but laugh and reach down, pulling the little girl into a carrying position. She giggled and started to play with the curls on the nape of his neck.

"That's where birds come from," Blaine started. "The mommy bird lays the eggs and after a few weeks, out pops a baby bird." He watched the little girl as she nodded, still mesmerized by his curls. She was quite for a few minutes during the stroll back to Blaine's apartment.

"The ladies in the daycare weren't nice to you today, Baine." She started. Blaine twisted his neck towards her and watched her for a moment.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"They said that you were being stupid for babysitting me," The little girl paused and watched Blaine. "And Daddy says that the 's' word is not nice." She noted.

"Because it's not," Blaine told her, helping her up the stairs to the door of his apartment complex. Julia nodded and seemed to drop the subject. Blaine knew why the girls at the daycare were talking about him; they didn't understand how a gay man could have a little girl. They didn't even care that he was just babysitting her; they were just as homophobic as their parents. Once they were inside, Julia called for Emerson while Blaine helped her onto the couch for her nap time. Emerson gladly pounced his way to her side and she pointed down beside the couch.

"It's nap time, puppy." She noted, before yawing. Blaine smiled and pulled her blanket from her bag. This little girl had already stolen his heart, and he would hate to see the day when she didn't need him anymore.

"Here," Blaine smiled, fluffing the pillow and laying her down, pulling the blanket over her.

"Hey, you're doing what Dada does," She noted. "You sing too?" She asked, looking up at Blaine with big brownish green eyes. Blaine's heart wrenched again and he smiled, nodding.

"I do," He noted, before going through a quick playlist of songs that Kurt told him Julia loves. "Your daddy told me you really like the song 'Good Night my Someone' from 'The Music Man." Blaine noted and watched as her little head bobbed up and down. Blaine smiled and hummed to himself for a moment, changing the key so he could reach the notes.

"Goodnight my someone, good night my love; sleep tight my someone, sleep tight my love. The stars are shinning their brightest light, so goodnight, my angel, goodnight." He sang gently to her, and the girl almost closed her eyes instantly. She was out before he even had a chance to finish the second verse. He smiled and looked at the clock. Kurt said to let her nap until she woke up, which is usually what he told his parents to do, and that way she would kind of stick to her normal routine. In the meantime, Blaine figured he might as well get some homework done.

Since babysitting Julia was a full time job, he quick Starbucks, cut back on his hours at school and, even though he thought he would be making less money, Kurt was nice to him. A week after he started the job, Kurt offered to take Blaine out to dinner, just the two of them. He asked about Julia but Kurt shook his head and smiled.

"You deserve a night off," He told him.

"So do you," Blaine added and reached out to touch Kurt's arm. Kurt had been working like a mad man recently. He had this due by that deadline and that due by this deadline; if he wasn't keeping a careful eye on him, Blaine was sure Kurt was going to deadline himself into the nut house. So, when Kurt offered dinner, Blaine accepted.

He had one hour; one hour to change out of his barista uniform, shower all of the gunk off of himself, and make himself presentable. He and Kurt had been texting all day, and while he was making drinks for hundreds of college students in the middle of midterms, Kurt was talking about their date tonight. At first, he told Blaine not to call it a date. A date is when you take someone you like out to one of the town's fanciest places and the one offering the date pays; they strictly agreed on something simple and they would pay their own way. That completely changed when Blaine made one comment to Kurt.

'I don't understand why you're so anxious about this evening, Kurt.' Blaine texted. 'I mean, we're friends and you're my boss. It's nothing awkward.'

'It's not awkward and I'm not anxious,' Kurt noted. 'I'm excited. Do you know how long it's been since I've been out with someone?'

'Too long?' Blaine asked, and before he could stop himself, he went with it. 'Ya know, why don't I pay for dinner tonight. Burt told me that scumbag hasn't been keeping up on child support lately and with Julia's cough, you might have to take her to the doctor soon.'

'Blaine I….no, that's okay.'

'Too late, the reservations are already made.'

'You've planned this all out, haven't you?' That left a smirk on Blaine's face.

'Maybe, maybe not. I might be a spur of the moment kind of guy.'

'You mean my kinda guy?' And before he knew it, he was flirting with his boss. Kurt didn't even know he was gay, did he? Well, he had a tendency to be kind of obvious sometimes. Either way, it didn't matter. He was taking Kurt out tonight; not as a boss or as a friend either, but as an actual date. And he hadn't been out on a date since Evan back when he was getting his undergraduate degree. Blaine was pretty sure he was going to send himself into a panic attack if he wasn't careful. Once he found an outfit that he thought was suitable for Kurt's eyes to look at, he looked at his phone. He had twenty minutes before he was supposed to be at their meeting place. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"You can do this," He told himself. "He's just another really awesome guy that you met and now you guys are going out." He was trying to pep-talk himself. He sighed and shook his head. He was going out on a date with his boss, and it wasn't weird. It was weird that it wasn't weird. He let the thoughts go as he made his way out the door and headed to Central Park.

The laugher that resonated through the park made Kurt's heart skip a beat. He was making Blaine laugh, truly laugh. The kind of laugh that made his shoulders shake and his curls bounce up and down. Kurt was starting to like this guy, really like this guy. The last guy he really liked was Elijah, and that's where his mind is currently drifting too. What if Julia becomes too much for Blaine to handle? Then what's going to happen if this relationship actually takes off from the ground? Kurt slowed his heart beat as Blaine came to a stop at a tree.

"Here," Blaine nodded. "This is my favorite thinking spot," He shared.

"And why is that?" Kurt asked, taking a sip of his after dinner coffee. Blaine simple pointed up and Kurt's coffee nearly scalded his throat.

"Oh," Kurt whispered, regaining his breath.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled and disappeared beside him. Confused, Kurt looked down to Blaine sprawling out on the grass.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Looking at the stars," Blaine said, moving a hand out from under his head and holding it up to Kurt. "Care to join me?" He asked. Speechless, Kurt looked up at the night sky and then back down at Blaine. He shook his head, handed Blaine his coffee and then moved to lie beside him. He adjusted himself to make sure that Blaine had enough room and then looked up.

"Oh,"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "You wouldn't think you'd be able to see the stars in a city like this." Blaine sighed. "But the trees block enough light from the city so you can see just enough."

"But it's nothing like Ohio," Kurt commented. Blaine nodded.

"It's nothing like Ohio." Blaine noted. They remained silent for a few minutes, watching the sky and listening to the sounds of the city. Without a care in the world, the two men gravitated towards each other. It started out as a simple touch. Blaine's fingers grazed against Kurt's and then their fingers just seemed to intertwine themselves. Then, Kurt's neck started to both him and Blaine offered him his chest. Without as much as a second thought, he accepted the offer. The steady timbre of Blaine's heartbeat lulled Kurt in and out of a peaceful sleep. Once it was past midnight, Blaine nudged Kurt.

"We gotta get you back, sleeping beauty." Blaine smiled. Kurt shook his head and nuzzled himself back into Blaine's chest. "No, come on. You have two meetings tomorrow, plus a lunch date with Mr. Rosedale."

"How do you know my schedule?" Kurt asked.

"I'm your nanny, remember?" He asked. Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You're so much more than that,"

"Oh?" Blaine asked. "How?" Kurt smiled and raised his head. Instead of looking for the right words to answer Blaine's question, he simply reached up and moved his body to where his lips were mere spaces away from Blaine's. The peck was soft, almost unnoticeable, but Blaine's heart still skipped.

"That's how," Kurt breathed.

"Oh,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Hi, you've reached Sacks Fifth Avenue, this is Nate, Kurt Hummel's new assistant speaking, and how may I help you?" The cheery voice of the new intern made Blaine's smile even bigger.

"Hey Nate, its Blaine, is Kurt open?"

"For you, he's always open. One moment." And Blaine heard the music again. He couldn't help the bubble of excitement that rose in his chest. Julia was happily sitting at his piano, playing over and over the simple C scale that Blaine had only been working a couple of days with her on. She was talented! She was special! It warmed Blaine's heart to know that he had taught her something. The music stopped and a round of ringing began.

"Hey," Kurt's breathless voice answered the phone. "Nate said you sounded excited, what's going on?" Kurt pondered, brushing the random papers off his desk.

"Listen," Blaine said, putting his phone on speaker and moving to the piano.

"I play for daddy now?" Julia asked.

"Yup, play for daddy now," Blaine smiled and listened as Julia, with no flaws at all, carelessly ran up and down a perfect C scale.

"She did that all by herself," Blaine said, putting the phone back to his ear. He heard Kurt sigh and he smiled. He left the room for a moment, leaving Julia alone to continue running through her scale.

"So, have you thought about her birthday yet?" Blaine asked, trying to keep his voice down. "You know she's going to start asking soon. Once the month of April hits it'll be non-stop."

"Blaine, you're starting to sound like you know my daughter better than I do."

"No, I know her father better than he knows himself." Blaine smirked. "When you get something on your mind you either ask about it or poke around until you discover what's going on."

"Still bitter about the roses?" Kurt asked.

"Still bitter," Blaine clarified. "But, this isn't about us right now. We're talking about an almost three year old who is smarter than her own good."

"You and daddy are talking about my birfday, aren't you?" The little voice made Blaine's heart jump.

"Oh, darn it, Julia!" Blaine giggled, turning around. "You scared me."

"You're talking about me," She demanded, her little hips jutting out to one side.

"She's got some sass in her," Blaine commented to Kurt.

"She is my daughter," Kurt noted. "Listen, I get off in an hour. Why don't you pack the little girl up and by the time that adventure's over, we can go out for a little family dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah that sounds…" Blaine stopped himself. "Family?" He asked. "Are Burt and Carole coming?"

"No, Blaine." Kurt smiled. "You are part of the family, now."

Their relationship started off slow. They were friends; they would go out to dinner or sometimes just go to Starbucks and get coffee. Strictly casual. Then, they moved to the flirting stage. They would lightly kiss each other here and there; make the other blush with a comment. Then the date under the stars, as it is referred to now, happened. That was the night that changed everything for Kurt Hummel. For years he thought he would never find someone who was the calm to his crazy, the adventure to his homeliness. Then Blaine Anderson applied to be his nanny, and the rest is history. Kurt's heart would skip a beat every time Blaine came over and Julianne would fall asleep in his lap. Sometimes, if Blaine had had a hard day at school, they would both doze off and Kurt just couldn't resist. He had snapped countless photos of the two sleeping, and the one he was looking at now was the most breath taking. Julianne's hair was sprawled all over Blaine's chest and her little hand was placed over his heart. He was leaning his head on his fist and his arm was wrapped around her, her own personal human blanket. He sighed and locked his iPhone, knowing he needed to focus on the work on the table. But, how could he do that when he knew Blaine and Julia were enjoying a day at home with grandma and grandpa? Kurt sighed and grabbed his phone.

"Hello," Carole answered the house phone.

"I'm coming home early," Kurt announced.

"Oh, sweetie, are you feeling okay?" She asked. Blaine, who was spread out on the floor coloring with the little one, turned his head up and looked at Carole.

"Yes, mom, I'm fine." Kurt rolled his eyes like a teenager. "I just…I miss my daughter." He sighed.

"And her babysitter?" Carole tried her hardest to be discrete, but Blaine blushed and went back to coloring. Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know what to think sometimes, mom." Kurt confessed. "I mean, he literally takes my breath away." He sighed and pushed the elevator button. "He's sweet and charming; he almost always knows what to say. Hell, even when he doesn't, he just…he knows me better than I know myself."

"Oh, baby." Carole smiled. "I think someone got bit by the love bug." She noted. Burt's head snapped up.

"What," He asked, his fatherly defenses kicking in. "Kurt's in love?" Burt asked. Carole stared him down and he retracted back. "Sorry," Carole rolled her eyes and went back to Kurt.

"We'll have dinner ready when you get home," She told him.

Dinner was splendid. He came home to a flour covered Julianne and pretended to scold Blaine when he told Kurt that they were busy making cookies for him. Once the boys bathed her and read her a bedtime story, Kurt grabbed his coat off the hanger and told Carole to call him if anything happened to Julia. Blaine was nervous; very nervous. Tonight was the night he was going to ask Kurt if they were official or if they were just some fling. He didn't think that Kurt was that kind of guy, but he wanted to make sure before he committed himself fully. He had trust issues, but Kurt was the kind that he found himself so comfortable that he was so easy to trust. That is what scared Blaine the most. If he was going to be in a relationship with Kurt, he needed to know.

The couple made their way to their favorite after dinner spot, the quaint little coffee shop that wasn't anything like the coffee shops Blaine worked at. This place had live music, the good kind, soft and very rustic. There was local art on the walls and they sold teas along with coffees. Blaine ordered his usual, a medium drip with cream and sugar, while Kurt opted for the non-caffeinated tea for the evening.

"I've got a meeting in the morning, if I don't get some sleep tonight there's going to be a problem." He smiled. Blaine grinned as they made their way to a different spot, challenging each other to break their norms.

"You seem quite," Kurt noted of Blaine. "You've barely said a word all night. Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"No, you've done everything right, actually." Blaine smiled and took a sip of his coffee, hoping that it would calm the nerves that were creeping up his spine. Kurt watched him quietly, wondering where he was going with this. Blaine sighed and craned his neck a bit.

"Kurt," Blaine started, putting a hand on Kurt's knee. At first, he thought it was stupid, so he went to move it away. Then, Kurt pulled him back and he sighed. "Kurt are we….are we serious?" He asked. Kurt's eyes widened and he took a sharp intake of breath. This was what was bothering him, he wondered. He wanted to make sure that I'm serious, Kurt thought as he watched Blaine's eyes fall. Without as much as a second thought, Kurt leaned in and captured Blaine's face between his hands.

"Why don't you answer that question?" He asked, before his lips pushed against Blaine's. The room around them was quite, but not out of awkwardness, out of the silence of the band finishing their set and the fact that no one had come in and ordered coffee for a while. When they pulled away, Kurt grabbed both of Blaine's hands and held them close.

"I have been trying to figure out a way to ask you this for weeks," Kurt sighed, scratching his head. Blaine watched him, confused.

"Kurt, what are you trying to—"

"Burt and Carole are moving out. Carole's a year away from retirement, and my dad is really itching for a place a little closer to his work. My house is twenty minutes from your campus, same distance as your apartment. There are bus routes so you won't have to drive, you'll be able to eat at home."

"And Emerson?" Blaine questioned. Kurt smiled.

"I already bought a new dog tag, doggie bowl and even a doggie bed." Kurt said, running his thumb over Blaine's. "The decision's up to you." He sighed and watching his new love. Blaine looked up, pretending to think really hard.

"And where would I sleep?" He asked, pretty sure he was already aware of the answer to that question.

"I have had a king bed since I moved into the place," Kurt noted. "Elijah hated it, said it was too soft." He sighed and shook his head. "But, it was perfect for me." Kurt watched Blaine.

"Hmmm, king size bed." He nodded. "I assume I would help with the rent,"

"The mortgage was paid off two months ago," Kurt watched and Blaine sighed.

"So I wouldn't help at all," He felt kind of bad. Kurt shook his head.

"Nope. You'd just be my—" He stopped himself for a moment.

"You're roommate? Live in babysitter?"

"No," Kurt stopped him. "My boyfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As March turned into April and April into May, the couple just seemed to grow closer and closer together. Burt and Carole moved two blocks down the street the last week of May and come June, Blaine was finished with his degree, had one more summer class to secure his minor, and he would start teaching in the fall. With Kurt busy with upcoming fashion shows, Blaine spent a lot of time with Julianne, prepping her for her impending pre-school days. Luckily, Blaine was specialized in elementary education, so Julia was right up his alley. The only problem was Emerson. Whenever Blaine had just gotten Julia down for a quick lesson, Emerson had to come up to her with a ball and that pathetic look in his eye.

"Aww, Emmy wanna play." She would say, before turning to Blaine and flashing her bright green eyes. Blaine didn't know who was worse at this game, the dog or the toddler. After most of their energy was out, Julia and Emerson would take to the couch for their afternoon nap, and Blaine would start planning out dinner. Kurt was home by six, dinner at six-thirty, a walk in the park at seven, bath and bed by nine. They were settling into an almost too comfortable routine, which made Blaine nervous. Kurt noticed the younger man's change in attitude one Saturday. Burt and Carole took Julia on the weekends to spend time with her and to give the two of them alone time. Today, they were working on rearranging Kurt's bedroom, making it the perfect place for two.

"Blaine," Kurt said, wiping his hands on his dirty sweatpants, watching as Blaine strained to put the curtains up in the right spot. "Blaine, stop." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's shoulder and easing the railing down with him. "Baby, what's going on?" He turned Blaine around and held onto his shoulders. "Talk to me." He begged. Blaine sighed and turned his head for a moment, wiping the sweat away before turning back.

"Do you think we're getting a little too domestic too fast?" He asked. Kurt looked at him, moving a rag around in his hands for a moment.

"Are you asking to move out?" Kurt's eyes flashed with hurt for a moment. Blaine shook his head quickly, moving to Kurt and closing the distance. He kissed Kurt quickly before rubbing his arms.

"No, no. God, no." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt one more time. "I am talking about the routine we're getting into. We've only been dating for six weeks yet we're acting like we've been married six years." He smiled. Kurt flashed a small smile as well.

"I wouldn't mind marrying you one day," He slipped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him close.

"Oh, really now?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"I can see it now; a beautiful fall day, with our friends and family surrounding us. I'm wearing Armani, you're in Calvin Kline," He smiled and kissed Blaine slowly. Breathing in slowly, Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's hips and held him tighter. Twisting his head to the side, Kurt slowly licked along Blaine's bottom lip and the other man moaned. The sound sent shivers down Kurt's body and he held onto Blaine's shirt tightly.

"Bed," He commanded and dropped the rag that was in his hand. With his hands on his hips, Blaine lifted Kurt and the older man wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist.

"Wow, you're strong." Kurt sighed as Blaine's lips moved to worship at his neck. Truthfully, this was their first adventure as far as alone time in concerned. Gently tossing Kurt onto his bed, Blaine crawled up Kurt's body as Kurt found his way to the headboard. Once Blaine reached Kurt, their lips met in a passionate fury again.

"I could kiss you for the rest of my life," Blaine noted.

"Oh, please do." Kurt nearly begged.

"Gladly," Blaine confirmed before continuing the frantic process.

The shrill of the phone is what tore the boys apart. Kurt sighed as he reached into his pocket and answered his phone.

"Kurt Hummel," He answered.

"Oh, thank God, I was worried you wouldn't answer." Carole spoke, sounding frantic. Quickly, Kurt sat up and Blaine moved as fast as he could with him.

"Mom, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Julia," She sighed. "She was playing outside and I turned my back for one moment. The next thing I know, she's screaming on the ground holding her ankle. I think it's broke, but I am putting her in the car and taking her to the ER just to make sure."

"Daddy," Kurt heard Julia cry. Carole handed her the phone. "Daddy, make it stop." She cried.

"Oh, baby, it'll be fine." He said, signaling Blaine to get the car ready. "Daddy and Blaine are okay." He promised before talking to Carole again and getting the information about what to do once they got to the hospital. Kurt grabbed all of Julia's medical information, the ones he got from the adoption agency and the ones he has acquired since she was his. He handed all of the information to Blaine as they switched sides and Kurt took the wheel. There were only a couple of times when Blaine was truly terrified for his life, and the current moment, sitting in Kurt's passenger seat, was one. Kurt gripped onto his hand while he drove with the other.

"Baby," Blaine tried to calm him. "Why don't you just calm down a little bit and go head and drive with both hands?" Blaine asked, trying to move Kurt's other hand to join his left on the wheel. Quickly, Kurt slapped it back.

"You and your hand is the only thing keeping me sane right now." Kurt watched Blaine for a moment while a red light stopped the car. He watched Blaine with pleading eyes and Blaine simply nodded. Kurt needed him right now, more than he has ever needed him before. Blaine had to be the strong one right now, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

The moment the car was parked, they dashed inside and told the nurse on duty who they were and who they were with.

"Right this way, Mr's Hummel." She said, and Blaine heard her, but Kurt didn't. To himself, he smiled. She automatically assumed that they were married, and that Julia was their daughter. It took Blaine a moment to come back to reality, but the moment he saw the little girl all wrapped up in a temporary cast, his heart sank.

"Oh, thank goodness." Carole said, welcoming the both of them with hugs. "The doctor just gave her a sleep aid about ten minutes ago. She's out like a light." Carole smiled lightly, but Kurt panicked.

"Sleep aids, why?" Kurt asked. "What on earth's going on?" He asked.

"Honey, she broke her tibia and her ankle, she's gonna need surgery." Carole sighed, rubbing Kurt's back. "It won't take much, but they need to do some repair work. She'll be fine. They're admitting her tonight and she goes into the OR tomorrow, first one on the list."

"Do you work OR tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I switched Kathy to work OR tomorrow." She said. "In the meantime, after they get her checked in, I'm going home. I hope you don't mind, but…I kind of—"

"Told your nursing friends that we were married?" Blaine asked. Carole sighed and nodded.

"I noticed," Blaine smiled.

"They wouldn't let you stay if I didn't say something." She smiled and patted Kurt's cheek and watching Blaine. Kurt watched Blaine for a moment and smiled.

"You don't mine pretending a bit, do ya?" He smiled. Blaine moved his way over to Kurt and kissed his cheek.

"Not at all, babe. Not at all."

The next morning, Julia was taken into surgery while Blaine ran down to the small café in the longue and grabbed coffee and a couple of breakfast rolls. He knew Kurt wasn't going to want to eat much, but he was going to at least encourage him to eat. After he paid for the meal, the nice volunteer at the register noticed his bracelet.

"Someone in surgery this morning?" She asked. Blaine looked down at the while paternal bracelet and then the orange surgical one.

"Uh, yeah the girl I—" Then he stopped himself. "My daughter," He smiled and sighed. The woman nodded.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking." She pondered.

"She took quite a spill last night, messed up her leg pretty good. My husband and I were re-arranging our house when his mother called with the news. Luckily enough, Carole works here, so she got us in as soon as possible." He smiled.

"Carole Hudson-Hummel?" She asked. "She's your mother-in-law?" Blaine nodded despite the lump rising in her throat. The volunteer smiled and Blaine nodded before taking the elevator back up to the third floor. Kurt was huddled in a chair, wrapped around both his hoodie and Blaine's more or less trying to recover from the sleep he didn't get last night.

"I brought you a coffee," Blaine gently spoke as he sat on the couch next to Kurt.

"Oh, thanks babe but I really need to—"

"It's decaf, more for flavor than for pleasure." He added. "And a coffee roll whenever your stomach allows you to eat again." He smiled. Taking a seat next to Kurt, Blaine sat his breakfast on the table beside him and opened his arms. Taking it as an open invitation, Kurt wound himself around Blaine's body and nuzzled into his chest.

"I know she's okay, I am just exhausted." Kurt spoke.

"Not really shocking," Blaine added. "You were the one who stayed up last night,"

"I wanted to be there in case she woke up,"

"You knew she wasn't going to, though." Blaine rubbed soothing circles around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt sighed and looked up at him.

"I did a lot of thinking while you were sleeping, though."

"Oh, so is that why I smelt something burning when I woke up?" Blaine joked and received a playful slap on the chest to go along with it. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, encouraging him to continue.

"I think that Carole had a good idea when she told them that we were married." He looked at Blaine and sipped his coffee.

"Oh?" Blaine questioned.

"In fact, I think it's so good that…" He stopped and watched Blaine. "I think we should talk about making it true…."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

They avoided the conversation for the next couple of weeks. Julia was released from the hospital with strict orders of bed rest for two more days and then they would introduce her to the walking cast. Kurt requested a couple of days of work while Blaine continued on his job hunt. The local music store was looking for a piano teacher and someone who was willing to teach their staff some theory. He was more than qualified for the job. Once that job was secure and Blaine started working, he and Kurt worked out a schedule that would fit the both them and Burt and Carole. They couldn't avoid the question for too long, however. Because soon, the little one was becoming curious.

"Daddy," Julianne asked when Kurt was tucking her in one night. "Where's Daddy Blaine?" Kurt stopped what he was doing, which was adjusting Julia's foot pillow, and looked up at his daughter.

"What did you just say?" He asked, a bit baffled.

"I asked where Daddy Blaine was," She stated very clearly. "I figured, since he's been around for a while and you two share a room now, he was gonna be my new Daddy." She stopped herself to think. "Well, maybe not my new daddy, but another daddy." She blushed. Kurt smiled and, right at that moment, saw Blaine's headlights come into view.

"It looks like he's home," Kurt smiled. "Wanna do me a favor?" He asked.

"Does it mean I get to stay up just a little bit longer?" She asked. Kurt nodded and smiled.

"Daddy was planning on doing this a little bit later," He whispered, helping Julia out of bed and listening carefully for any movement downstairs. "But, if you're sure you're ready for a second daddy, then I don't see how the time isn't right." He led his daughter to their bedroom and into his closet.

"You have to promise Daddy you're going to be quite," He held his pointer finger to his lips and Julia mocked him. "Good girl," He smiled, before digging through one of his drawers and pulling out a ring box. Julia covered her mouth and Kurt smiled.

"Honey, I'm home." Blaine called as he walked through the door.

"Upstairs sweetie," Kurt called, still telling Julia to be quite.

"Is Julia already asleep?" He asked.

"Yeah, out like a light. I'll be down in a moment. Can you prepare the tea?" He asked, talking about their nighttime tea time to relax the two of them after a stress filled day at their respective work places. Kurt quickly dropped to his knee to look the little girl straight in the eye.

"Here's what I want you to do," He started. "I want you to go downstairs, rubbing your eyes, and I want you to tell Blaine that you can't sleep." He waited for her to nod in response. "And once he gives you your warm glass of milk and puts you in your chair, I want you to ask him how he feels about Daddy, okay?" He asked. Another nod from the little girl.

"Then what?" She grinned, curious.

"Then, I want you to ask him if he'd ever marry daddy, then I'll handle the rest of it, okay?" Kurt asked. Julia nodded and kissed her daddy on the cheek before going off on her special mission. She gently made her way down the stairs, making yawning noises and stretching her little arms as far as they could reach.

"Baine?" She asked, turning the corner to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie," Blaine turned from the kettle that was warming on the stove to the little girl standing beside him. "What are you doing out of bed, did you have a bad dream?" He asked, getting down on one knee to become eyelevel with the little girl. She shook her head.

"I can't get comfy," She squirmed a bit and Blaine smiled.

"I take it someone didn't get her before bedtime milk dose?" He asked, getting up and walking over to the fridge.

"Daddy says that's your special thing and he doesn't wanna take it away from us." She smiled, and Blaine did too.

"Well, then," Blaine grabbed her sippy cup from the counter and started pouring her some milk. "Maybe tonight can be Daddy, Julia and Blaine night. Our tea should be ready soon. Why don't you take a seat while I warm up your milk?" He asked, and watched as the three year old shuffled her way to her seat.

While his boyfriend and his daughter talked downstairs, Kurt paced back and forth in their bedroom. Sure, he had been thinking of when and how he was going to purpose to Blaine, and almost ten PM on a Saturday evening with his daughter present wasn't the exact idea either, but it was going to have to work. He knew that Julianne was going to want to be a part of the whole process, but he didn't know that she was going to be this much of it.

"Dose Daddy tuck you in at night, Baine?" Kurt heard his little girl ask, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, he does." Blaine smiled. "And I tuck him in right beside me." He smiled. Julia looked up at Blaine in awe.

"He loves you, ya know."

"And I love him." Blaine pulled out his chair and sat right beside her. Kurt stopped in the doorway and watched them for another moment.

"Well, isn't this quite the sight," He asked, before moving over to put his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Aw, did we wake you up?" Blaine asked, holding the hand that Kurt put on his shoulder.

"No, no. I was just upstairs, looking around for something." He smiled and watched the two of them for a moment. He couldn't believe he was about to ask this beautiful man to complete their family. While he was upstairs, he called his father. He wanted to make sure he wasn't going crazy and that Blaine was the right pick, not just for him but for the family as well. Burt reassured him that Blaine was the right one for the family, that Julianne loved him, he and Carole loved him.

"Daddy," his little girl's voice pulled him back to reality. "Are you alight?" She asked, and watched as Blaine moved to turn and face Kurt.

"And what was it you were looking for, love?" Blaine smiled, and innocent eyes flashed up at Kurt. Kurt took a deep breath and smiled, first looking at Julia before moving to the other side of Blaine.

"I have spent a very long time thinking about something, and I wanted your….thoughts on it as well." He spoke, rubbing Blaine's arm. "Remember how everyone said that, no matter what, we should get married?" He asked. Blaine nodded.

"Remember when my mom lied to the hospital?" He smiled and Blaine nodded. "Remember how Julia's preschool teacher already assumed that we were married?" He asked and again, Blaine nodded, wondering where Kurt was going with this. With a deep breath and a simple nod from his daughter, Kurt Hummel got down on one knee. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Kurt, what are you-"

"Blaine Christopher Anderson, will you marry me?" The ring box creaked open and Blaine's heart skipped a beat.

"Kurt I-"

"SAY YES!" Julia yelled. "It's either say yes, or you can leave!" She hopped down from her chair and put her hands on her hips. Blaine smiled and opened his arms to Julia.

"Wanna help me answer your daddy?" He asked, picking up Julia and nuzzling his lips into her head. She nodded. He whispered in her hear and she grinned.

"HE SAYS YES, DADDY!" She jumped from Blaine's lap to Kurt's arms and then backed out of the way.

"Really?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and came down to Kurt's level, kissing him quietly.

"Really." Blaine answered, before the silver band was placed on his finger.

Once Julia was in bed for good, Kurt and Blaine quietly made their way to their bedroom. Blaine pressed Kurt against the door and kissed him sweetly.

"You are the best person in the world." Blaine kissed Kurt again and Kurt smiled.

"And you are the best fiancé in the world." Kurt reminded him. Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt into a kiss and they moved to the bed.


End file.
